Unrelinquished Love
by Ashley Emma Granger
Summary: Harry and Hermione are turned. Hermione has a vision which sends them both to Forks, in search of who she believe's is Harry's sister.  Weasley bashing  set after DH & BD  H/Hr B/E   not a B/H story, sorry to dissapoint
1. Chapter 1

Unrelenquished Love

Summary: Harry and Hermione have just caught Ginny and Ron cheating on them, when they get turned. They are then forced to accept their new life, as vampires. When Hermione has a vision, they head towards Forks, a town in the states, where they hope to meet the girl in the vision, who Hermione believes is Harry's sister. What happens when the "Potters" and the Cullens meet. (Weasley, Dumbledore bashing) (set after DH and BD)

* * *

POV: Harry

"Hermione, please, tell me what's wrong?" I asked again. As I took in her wild hair, and the tears that where flowing down her normally happy face, I could feel my heart break inside my chest. When she shook her head at me once more, I could see the pain in her chocolate eyes. A pain that I knew only too well. In that instant, I did my best not to go straight to the castle and kill him myself. The only thing that kept me down by the lake was the fact that my best friend needed me. Knowing that it was better to face the truth head on, I asked the one question that I knew, in my heart, was the cause of her heartache.

"It's Ron isn't it?" With those words out in the open, I could feel her nod her head against my chest and her tears start afresh. Knowing, that the only place I had to be was right there, I just hugged her tighter, and thought back to those two months ago, when the situation was reversed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*_Flashback_*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I was walking down the hall, feeling slightly anxious. It was the second week back, and already I was in trouble. One little "accident" in transfiguration, and I was in detention for a week. Granted, blowing up a chair is not exactly small, but it was an accident. Glancing at my watch, I saw that I had two minutes to get down four floors before I was late. Picking up my pace, I raced down the corridor. As I was passing a closet, I heard the sounds that every prefect hates. Snogging. Slamming on my breaks, I wheeled around and yanked open the door, only to have my heart stomped on. There, in the closet, with her shirt hanging open, was Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend. What was worse, though, was that in the closet with her, looking just as dishevelled was Blaise Zabini. _

_Completely forgetting about that detention, I slammed the door back on them, and turned around and raced down to the lake. Once I was beyond the doors, I let the tears fall. Moments later, I heard running feet, which stopped just in front of me. Hermione, I thought. Dropping her bag, she sat down beside me, and pulled me into a hug. Whether we sat there for minutes or hours I wasn't quite sure. But what I was sure about was that Hermione never left my side. After I had finally regained my composure, I thanked her. "I'll always be there for you Harry, like I know you would be for me." Was her reply, before she got up and walked away._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*_End-Flashback_*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I came back to reality, I realized that Hermione had finally stopped crying. Gazing down at her, I saw that the pain and the heartache had given way to full fledged anger. Not only that, but her fierce gaze, was directed directly towards the forest. _Shit!_ I thought. "Hermione" I start, as she jumps to her feet. "I know he deserves it, but this isn't the way." I state, as I manage to grab her arms, holding her tightly to myself. Two seconds pass, before she breaks out and sprints towards the forest, where a head of red hair could barely be seen through the trees. "Hermione!" I call, as I race toward the forest, praying that I get there in time to stop her.

* * *

POV: Hermione

"Hermione!" My vision was pure red. One of my best friends, my boyfriend, had cheated on me. What was worse though was that it was that slutty _Slytherin_, Parkinson. I had caught them during my rounds, as Harry was helping another prefect carry a student up to the infirmary. I was on my last floor when I heard them, _Shagging_, in the corridor. I had taken off, as my heart had shattered. I ended up near the lake, where I vaguely remembered comforting Harry after he had caught Ginny cheating on him. I'm getting off track. I refocused my efforts on the red hair I could just barely see up ahead. Seconds later, I found myself in a clearing. Wand out, I circled, looking for that back-stabbing, cheating, bastard that was my ex-boyfriend. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" I heard myself screech. Moments later, I heard a voice behind me. that was definitely not Ron.

"Your blood, it smells. So... Sweet." I turned, just as a hand came over my mouth, a half second before the pain. It was like nothing I had ever felt, and that included the cruciatus curse. It felt like fire was streaming throughout my body. I could feel it spreading, it had first started at my neck, and was know so unbearable, it was like torture.

It was then that I heard, and saw something that truly scared me. Standing two feet away from me, was a man. The thing that scared me though, was that that man was crouched over Harry, just at his neck. I could see the pain in his eyes, and I wanted so bad to make it go away, even if I couldn't make it leave my own self. I saw his eyes become unfocused, as he lost conciousness.

I turned my head towards the man, that was now standing right above me. His next words froze my heated body. "So beautiful, but you will be so much prettier as one of us." I could feel myself slipping, but I had to know. And what would that be?" I asked. He bent down next to my ear, just as I lost the battle with conciousness. "A Vampire".


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter! Do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, or their characters, as they belong to the wonderful writers which go by J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Myers. The only thing I own is probably their powers (h/hr) and the story line.

Unrelinquished Love

POV: Harry

The last thing I remember, other than the excruciating pain, was looking for Hermione. I could tell that I had been under for a long time. My entire body felt heavy, but yet light at the same time. My thoughts returned to Hermione. Upon this, I knew that I had to make sure she was alright. Forcing myself to get up, though, or to even open my eyes took a lot of effort. As I finally managed to lift my eye lids, I knew something was wrong. I had never seen something so... clearly, even after I had gotten my glasses the first time. I could see ever single leaf on the tree's overhead. I could hear the merpeople's song beneath the lake; I could even hear the giant squid splashing around. Once I had processed all of this, I realized that I sensed something. It felt like it had taken me 2 second to go from waking up from a coma, to standing in defence. What was more shocking, was the thing my senses where telling me to defend myself from. In front of me, stood a creature that could rival any Veela in beauty and attraction. It had full lips; its hair was chocolaty brown waves. The thing that stood out the most, though, was the eyes. A startling topaz with darker brown toward the outer edges. This creature, which I was so set on defending myself from, reminded me like Hermione. It was then that it dawned on me, the powerful creature that looked set to kill me, _was _Hermione.

It was then that the creature, sorry, _Hermione_, stood from her position, with shock in her eyes. "Harry?" She questioned. It looked like she meant to whisper, but to my ears, it sounded like she was right beside me. Rolling my eyes at her question, I replied with what I thought was a brilliant remark of my own, "Who else would it be Hermione?" With this, she replied by glaring at me. It was then that I noticed that her eyes had changed from that topaz, to a blood red. I had just come to this conclusion, when she snapped out her wand. Second later, a large, full length mirror appeared right in front of me, nearly causing me to crash from shock. In this mirror, stood something so foreign, I thought at first Hermione was showing me a picture. This creature that was reflected in front of me practically oozed power. He, as I had seen this thing, or apparently me, had black hair that hung in a modern cut, with a lean body, that no person could get, even from 23 hour a day quidditch practice. What caught me most, again, were my eyes. They were completely blood red, with a black ring around the outside of the iris.

I was drawn away from my reflection, when I saw Hermione, on the ground, shaking. Rushing over to her, I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a sitting up position. It was minutes later when she finally regained focus. Once again, her eyes had changed from blood red, like my own, to a starling grey, which reminded me of a blond ferret. As her eyes caught mine, I knew that something was wrong.

* * *

POV: Hermione

Harry was in shock, to put it politely. Though, for anyone else, they wouldn't know it was Harry. He had matured over these past couple of hours. I had told him what had happened with that other vampire, then I told him about us. He didn't believe me at first, it was only after I snagged the invisibility cloak from his room did he believe me. I also told him about my vision, if you can call it that. I knew that it was something from the past, because I know that I saw James in it.

*~*~*~*~*~*_Vision_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_As I gazed at Lily, I knew that I had done the right thing. They will both be so much happier without knowing. I glanced down at the note I was writing, It still broke my heart. _

_Dear Renée Swan,_

_I know that I have treated you wrong, and for that I do apologize. You know that I would love nothing more than to be able to see our little girl growing up. I have attached an envelope to this note, with enough money so that you don't have to worry about anything. I know that you are reluctant to tell Charlie, and I agree. Yes he is a pureblood to, but if he knew that you where carrying my child instead of his, he would never forgive any of us. I hate to keep this from Lily, but it would hurt her to much to know about what happened between us, even if it was a accident. Please, I hope that eventually you will forgive me, but I need to be with Lily. I love you, but you are a sister to me, as Charlie is like my brother. I know that you two are going to try and live like muggles, and I wish you both luck that Voldermort will never find you. If he knew that there where two potter children, then he would kill you and our daughter. Please, know that both Lily and I care about both of you very much._

_Love,_

_James Potter_

_As I petted my charcoal black Horned owl, contiga, I told her to take this note to Renée, but only when Charlie wasn't around._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_End Vision_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I heard Harry calling my name, only to find him right in front of me. "Hermione, if I have a sister out there, I need to find her." He looked as close to tears as a vampire can get. I realized that the sun was beginning to set, and that we had to get out of here soon if we were going to track her down. As I clambered to my feet, I realized that we would have to go back inside the castle. With that, I pulled out my wand, and started casting the normal charms on Harry. "What are you doing?" Casting my gaze once more towards Harry's questioning look, I realized that I had acted before I told him, opps! "Sorry, Harry. We need to get going if we are going to track her down, but we need to go into the castle first. No one can know what we are, so I have to transfigure your appearance, as well as your eyes." As I was explaining this, he kept giving me this look that seemed to say, _are you stupid?_ I was getting really fried and this wasn't helping. "What?"

"Couldn't we just run? By the way, this also means that if you transfigure us, you are going to have to see Ron?" _Damn!_ I hadn't thought about that lying ass. Glaring, I pointed out the obvious. "I hate it when your right." With that, I did something that everyone knows not to do, I challenged the boy-who-lived. "Race you to the tower"

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys. Will keep this nice and short. I will be updating atleast once every 6 days, what with school and work I can't promise any quicker than that but I will Try. As a summary, because Harry and Hermione are Witch/Wizard, they don't drink human blood. The have red eyes, until they feed, of animal blood, then there eyes, once again, because they have magic, will go back to a topaz, but they will have some of their Original color in their as well. Also, as a side note, Hermione's Eyes change color depending on her mood, like with mood rings. Also, Please Review, without, i cannot improve.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone. I am so, so, so sorry about the delay. my grandfather has been in and out, and in of hospital and care homes and passed away last month, so I has been very busy and I haven't been in the right mood to write this chapter, or I would probably have killed them all off... :) Anyway, I should be updating more regularly, and thank you SO much to those of your who have reviewed. ! Anyway, I am adding more characters to this one, so please let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters except for Mercury (who may or may not come into the story more later), and I own the story line, but not that which it is based off of. (in other words, Harry Potter belongs to legendard J.K. Rowling and Twilight and sparkling vampires belong to Mrs. S. Meyer.

* * *

POV: Alice

"DAD!" I flinched again, as the shriek reached my sensitive ears. Sighing, I mentally battered myself for not going with Bella to visit Charlie. It is times like these that I wonder if Bella has developed a sense of precognition as well. Whenever there is a fight or argument between Nessie and Edward, Bella always seems to disappear. Coming back to reality, I decided that I needed to break up this argument before I hurt someone. Getting up, I prepared myself for the stench of wet dog I was about to encounter. The only person that could calm Nessie when she got into these stated was Jacob. Knowing that he would be working on the mustang, I raced down to road towards La Push.

Bella and Nessie where becoming so similar, in appearance and personality, it was starting to get scary. Both despised anything that was new, and hated going shopping. Both had dark long hair, though Nessie had added lighter brown highlights to hers. The main difference now was that Nessie was approaching 5'7 while Bella was stuck at 5'5. It really was no wonder that Jacob was so protective of Bella, and still is. Reaching my destination, I braked, sending up a large storm of dust, grit and rocks. Brushing myself off, I walked into the shop. There, as always, was the thing. A 1965 Mustang and sticking out from underneath the hood was a pair of jean clad muscular legs. Bella and Edward had agreed that when Nessie reached her actually age of 6, the appearance of an 18 yr old, she could get her license. So, Jacob had automatically started working out the perfect car as a surprise present. Did I already mention that Bella and Nessie hate anything new? For the past three years, Nessie had been going on about getting a Mustang as her first car. Edward was all prepared to shell out big bucks for a brand new model, but Nessie absolutely refused. She wanted a classic. So, Jacob had worked out a deal with Bella, who had later "persuaded" Edward to agree to let Jacob build and restore the car for Nessie.

This was the entire problem for the past four weeks. Nessie wanted to go and look for a car in Seattle, but, knowing that Jacob was almost finished the car. Bella and Edward had been trying to hold her back. This morning, Edward had caught her going up to Seattle herself, hence the argument that had forced me here. Bending down, I latched my cold fingers around the exposed skin of Jacob's ankle. "Jesus Christ!" I smirked when I heard the thud that signalled his head hitting the undercarriage. Sighing, I bent down and pulled him out, knowing that he would be under there until I left otherwise. "Black, this car had better be done or else I will break every single bloody bone in your body." I growled. At this he rolled his eyes, which almost made me crack. "Yeesh. I told Edward yesterday that the car would be finished tonight. I am just putting the final touches on the paint job, and a final run through of the engine. No need to get violent." I put all my frustration and my newly found rage into the look I gave him. "This bloody car has been driving me bloody nutty for the past three days. If you do not get this car to the house be 1 o'clock, I will make your life a Living Hell, mutt." Spinning on my heel, I stalked off out of the building. However, I only got about 6 feet when I felt a vision coming on. _Crap_ I thought, just as I was pulled under.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_VISION_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Harry, will you hurry up!" Hermione yelled. They had to be on that plane in twenty minutes, or else they would literally have to fly to the States. She may be a vampire, but she still hated the idea of being air born on a broom, or a therestreal, but that wasn't the point. "We're coming, we're coming. Keep your bloody pants on Hermione. Come on Luna." I rolled my eyes, knowing that it would be a long flight. I glanced between the two, waiting for the day when they realized that their connection was a soul bond. I have been a magical vampire for 8 years, but I had only heard of their connection. "Luna," I came back to see Hermione glowering at me, her eyes sparking a dangerous blue. Taking a deep breath, that went unnecessary, I faced Hermione head on. "Hermione, you will be fine. We will catch the plane and you won't have to fly on anything else, alright. Not to mention that Harry and I will be right beside you." As I walked past her, I could practically hear her eyes and feelings going to confused and then relaxed. _

_Taking my seat after going through security, I waited for my family to come through. Mercury, my creator, had come to my room and told me that he had just changed two people outside in the forest. I knew that they where magical, as it is the only race that Mercury turns. So, I quickly went down the stairs and out into the front hall, and waited to do my normal duties. Ever since Mercury had changed me, I have been instructed to explain to anyone else that get changed what we are. However, this time Mercury had told me that this is the last time that we will be meeting, and that these two people are my family now. I was so surprised when I saw Harry and Hermione coming out of the forest towards the castle; that I forgot to pretend I was breathing. I called out to them, and when they saw me they seemed surprised. We talked for a while, and I explained several things. They then explained that They were looking for Harry's Sister. I have several connections in America, and I told them so. We then decided to travel together, and to stay together, as both thought of me as a sister. I came out of my revier when I heard Harry calling my name to board the plane. I could just hear the speaker announcing the plane a second later. "_London, England to Washington State now boarding_" Thinking to myself, "Forks, Here we come."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_END VISION_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I came out of the vision, I felt a pair of hands gripping my arms, just moments before the smell hit me. I think I managed to growl something because a second later, the hands where gone. Looking over at Jacob, I realized that the clocks in the London Airport were showing Washington time as 3:00. Doing quick math, I realized that they would be here tomorrow morning. "Get the car over to the house as soon as you can dog, we have a situation." I took off after that. I needed to talk to Carlisle before Bella got home.

Once I reached the house, I headed straight up to Carlisle's office. Knocking swiftly, I entered without hearing a response. As he looked up, I saw the confusion on his face and in his eyes. I was always polite when dealing with both him and Esme. As I explained the vision to him, his face remained strangely stony, even for him. Once I finished, I could tell that we had a problem. "Alice, go and get everyone, and get Bella home as soon as you can." Nodding my head, I raced into the kitchen to call Bella, Rosalie and Jasper.

* * *

Okay, so here is the third instalment. Please let me know what you guys think, and the next one will hopefully be longer. I just dont think that I could have continued from this point, so it may or may not be in the next chapter.L8rs! :) Oh, yeah, HAPPY 2011!


	4. Dreaded Authors Note

Hi Everyone.

Okay, I appologize in advance for this. I hate these myself, but I felt the need to clear up a few points and details that have been brought to my attention that will probably have been confusing to you.

Visions: When either Hermione or Alice enter a vision, they will hear thoughts, mainly, of the one or two people I focus on. Like Luna in the previous chapter. However, they will see the enviroment like a bystander.

* * *

Magic: Yes, I have had this question many times. Magical Vampires keep their magic, and even better, they normally have powers...as you will see in later chapters. So that should help some. {little-bast ~ the vaults will be explained in the next chapters}

* * *

Dead or Alive: I have added a list of people that are still dead, or I have killed, and the people I have either brought back or will remain alive.

Dead: Dumbledore, Snape, Voldermort, Mad Eye, Lucius, Cedric, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Regulas, Vernon D., and anyone esle I have not included in the alive list.

Alive: Fred, Colin, Petunia, Dudley, Teddy, Minerva and everyone else.

I will be bringing more harry potter and more twilight characters into the story, okay..!

* * *

WEASLEYS: Mostly for anyone wondering about the weasleys (particularly Ronald and Ginverva) I will cover this in the next chapter.

* * *

Okay, I should be adding an actually chapter in the next few days, and I will try to awnser some of these questions. I really appreciate all of the reviews guys, and now that it is the new year, I will try and remain on top of it more. Hope you people understand this, and I PROMISE that I will get the chapter up as soon as I can, and I will try to add more content.

A3G


	5. Notice

Hello Everyone.

For those of you that have been following this story I truly apologize for not having updated for well over a year. I could give you a million reasons, but that is not the point.

I have lost all motivation for this story, so I will not be putting any more chapters up (even though I know I haven't for over a year).

If anyone would like to take over this story or plot idea, please just message me to let me know.

In the mean time, I will be focusing on my other series that I hope to be posting to soon.

A3G


End file.
